


Bound

by 9r7g5h



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Erotic, F/M, Fiction, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was completely at her mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this very NSFW picture by Fafafixit: [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://fafafixit.tumblr.com/image/46394218682) Sorry if this is a bit crappy. Still trying out the whole ‘writing M rated stuff’ thing. But, hopefully you all still like it. And for you people who think I’m focusing too much on Felix, don’t worry. I have something special planned for Tammy. Finally, any suggestions as to how I might be able to improve my smut skills would be very helpful and much appreciated!

“T-tammy, _p-please.”_

His voice was a low, throaty moan as her fingers played with him, teasing and tugging in an unseen pattern that had his back arching from the bed, his teeth sinking into his lip to bite back the disappointed huff as she eased off with his plea. Tugging uselessly at the ropes that bound his hands to the headboard of their bed, his breath caught in his throat as she traced the pulsing vein, the tip of her finger ghosting against the skin just enough to make him swear, the words spilling together into an unintelligible mess as she leaned in closer to him. 

“You’re gonna have to do better than that, soldier,” Tamora purred, her breath hot against his ear as her thumb pressed against his tip and her other fingers loosely wrapped around him, forcing a deep groan from his throat. Her movements were slow, torturously slow, just enough to have him writhing against the palm of her hand but with no hope of it ending. Releasing his shaft, she moved her hand farther down, slipping between his thighs to lightly graze the hanging skin, her nails digging in just enough to cause his gasp to catch in his throat. “You’re going to have to _tell_ me what you want if you want it.”

“P-please,” Felix stammered out, the muscles in his stomach trembling with how tightly wound he had become, her every movement just enough to push him a notch or two tighter without breaking. Whimpering lightly as her teeth grazed against the side of his neck, her hands pressed firmly against his chest, leaving his aching member untended as punishment for his word. He shifted uselessly under her as her tongue followed the curve of his skin, ending with a light peck on his cheek before she pulled away completely. Squeaking in surprise as her hand brushed against him before settling on his thigh, she softly began to hum a light tune as she placed gentle kisses up and down his abs, purposely avoiding the spot he needed her the most. Biting his tongue as her fingers danced on the skin around him, almost brushing but never quite touching, it was the sound of her quiet laughter as he tried and failed once again to pull himself free from her bindings that he snapped.   

“ _Fuck,_ Tammy, just finish me!”

The moment the order left his lips the two of them froze, slightly stunned that he had actually said such a thing to her. His face flushing deeper than ever as the realization set in, Felix automatically began stuttering an apology, glad for the first time that Tamora had tied the blindfold over his eyes that he couldn’t see her face. 

“T-Tammy, I-I’m so sorr-“

_“Good boy,”_ Tamora growled before shutting him up with a kiss, her movements becoming quick and purposeful as she pumped, her fist tight around his member as she took him closer to completion. Swiping her tongue between his lips, she chuckled into the kiss as he eagerly responded, his breathy moan granting her the access she had requested. Twisting her tongue with his, her free hand wandering across his chest to make sure that he too preoccupied to realize what she was about to do, Tamora took a single moment to pause, to keep him waiting that last second before she let him come.

Turning her hand and pressing her nails into the throbbing muscle she had been playing with, she raked her claws from the base of his shaft to its tip, pressing her lips hard against his own to muffle the sound of his howl as he finally came.

“That…that was…” Pressing the heel of his hand against his eyes through the blindfold as Tamora freed him, Felix couldn’t help the panting as he fought to regain his breath, his mind sluggish and slow after the finish she had brought him to. “Tammy, that was…”

“Great, wonderful, the best you’ve ever had? Any of those would work, Fix-It,” Tamora grinned as she pushed his hands away, her movements gentle as she pulled off the blindfold. Leaning over for another kiss, her smirk became a smile as one of his hands tangled itself into her hair, his other roaming across her skin in an attempt to sate his desire to touch her that her bindings had denied him. Pulling her forward so she was straddling his lap, his hand already teasing her slick entrance to begin her turn, his lips moved against her own as he finally found the word he had been looking for.

_“Amazing.”_


End file.
